The prior art provides various extruded, cast, or stamped forms for street signs of the type mounted on vertical posts. One such form is an extrusion having a thickened section along the entire length of the top and a thickened section along the entire length of the bottom of an otherwise thin flat section. The thickened sections provide some structural rigidity, especially useful in preventing vandalism.
Street signs generally show only the name of the street, and often because of local, state, or federal regulation, do not show any additional information. Communities often do wish to communicate additional information. For example, a school route could be indicated, or an historic trail, or a route to a hospital. Therefore additional information is sometimes provided by hanging a sign bearing the additional information from the street sign. For example, a second sign, bearing information other than the name of a street, is hung from a street sign using two chains attached to two holes in the street sign and two holes in the hung sign. Such sign assemblies are objectionable to some people on the grounds that the hung sign sways when there is wind or even just a breeze from a passing car.
What is needed is a way to provide additional information using a structure that is more an integral part of a street sign, without violating any local, state or federal regulations.